In die Wildnis/Kapitel 25
/ Feuerherz |Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 24 |Nachfolger=-}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 25. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote / Feuerherz Charaktere *Graupfote / Graustreif *Frostfell *Gelbzahn *Dornenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Farnjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern *Weißpelz *Tigerkralle *Langschweif (hier fälschlicherweise mit Tigerkralle übersetzt) *Narbengesicht *Mausefell *Tüpfelblatt (nur ihr Leichnam) Erwähnte Charaktere *Braunstern *Rabenpfote *Mikusch Ereignisse Zeremonien *Gelbzahn wird zur neuen Heilerin des DonnerClans ernannt *Feuerpfote wird zum Krieger Feuerherz ernannt *Graupfote wird zum Krieger Graustreif ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Lichtung ***Ginstertunnel ***Heilerbau ***Kriegerbau ***Anführerbau **SchattenClan-Territorium ***SchattenClan-Lager Tiere *Ratte Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Silbervlies, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Junges, Krieger, Anführer, Heiler, Königin, Stellvertreter *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Mond, Mondhoch Wissenswertes *Seite 293: Der Satz "ThunderClan honors you." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der DonnerClan ehrt dich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der DonnerClan weiß das zu würdigen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 265 von Into the Wild) *Seite 294: Das Wort "langsam" vom Satz "Langsam stolzierte der (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 266 von Into the Wild) *Seite 294: Langschweif wird fälschlicherweise mit Tigerkralle übersetzt (vgl. Seite 266 von Into the Wild) *Seite 295: "(...) auf der Jagd nach ihm und (...)" - Statt ihm müsste es "ihnen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hunting for them ist (vgl. Seite 266 von Into the Wild) *Seite 295: Der Satzrest "I'm sure (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 267 von Into the Wild) *Seite 296: Der Satz "(...) before she met Yellowfang's gaze and (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) bevor sie Gelbzahns Blick traf und (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) bevor sie sich Gelbzahns wachsamem Blick stellte und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 267 von Into the Wild) *Seite 296: "(...) an die Anführerin." - Statt an die müsste es "an ihre neue" heißen, da im Original die Rede von her new leader ist (vgl. Seite 268 von Into the Wild) *Seite 296: "(...), miaute Blaustern und (...)" - Vor dem Wort und müsste "plötzlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von meowed Bluestar suddenly ist (vgl. Seite 268 von Into the Wild) *Seite 297: Der Satz "Was würde Tigerkralle sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass Rabenpfote jenseits des Waldes in Sicherheit war und mit Mikusch Ratten fing?" wurde fälschlicherweise kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 269 von Into the Wild) *Seite 298: "(...) dich zum Mitstreiter zu haben." - Statt zum Mitstreiter müsste es "als meinen Krieger" heißen, da im Original die Rede von as my warrior ist (vgl. Seite 270 von Into the Wild) *Seite 299: Der Satz "Blaustern musste endlich vom Verrat ihres Stellvertreters erfahren!" wurde fälschlicherweise kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 271 von Into the Wild) *Seite 300: "Feuerherz neigte zustimmend den Kopf." - Statt zustimmend müsste es "akzeptierend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in acceptance ist (vgl. Seite 271 von Into the Wild) *Seite 300: "Feuerherz war nicht mehr das Hauskätzchrn, das (...)" - Statt das Hauskätzchen müsste es "dieselbe naive, junge Katze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the same naive, young cat ist (vgl. Seite 272 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 25es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 25 Kategorie:Verweise